


Not So Good With Kids

by notmyyacht



Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Drugs, Gen, Nevada makes a child cry, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nevada has to babysit his youngest niece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Good With Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by sackoflemons on tumblr: Nevada has to take care of a small child.
> 
> Unedited/unbeta'd. Enjoy!

Five years old and Maria Diaz has gotten herself into trouble. Nicholas was always considered the troublemaker of Nevada's nieces and nephews. That is, until his tragic death in a fire. Something Nevada's sister still blamed Nevada for, even if she no longer spoke of it. Now the youngest has taken the title.

Nevada had never been left alone with Maria before, mostly because of his sister wanting to keep the children out of "the life"; something her husband was less concerned with. But Maria's babysitter had the flu and Nevada was the only one who even had the time. A Sunday afternoon and one of the biggest drug lords of Manhattan was stuck babysitting his niece.

Maria Diaz likes to get into things. She's old enough to know better, but Nevada can already tell she's a thrill junkie. He can almost see her future now. A teenager dropping out of high school and buying heroin on the streets... the image hits something in Nevada as he watches his curious niece hold onto the pound of coke in her small arms.

"Uncle Nevada, what's this?"

Nevada curses under his breath and roughly grabs the cocaine from her hands.

"Don't fucking touch this! Hasn't your mother taught you that yet? Don't touch things that don't belong to you," he snarls before returning the coke back to where little Maria found it. When he turns back, her eyes are large and wet. She sniffs and chokes back a sob.

Nevada hates that the image breaks his heart. His expression softens as he kneels down to her level.

"Now, now, mi tesoro," he says, leaning in and wiping her damp cheeks. "Don't cry. I didn't mean to yell."

"I'm s-so sorry, Uncle Nevada," she whimpers and wraps her arms around his neck.

Nevada had never been very close with his nieces and nephews before. His sister wanted to keep them away from "the life." He returned the hug and hummed something he remembered his own mother used to sing.

Maria stopped crying after a moment, but didn't let go for a while. Nevada surprises himself by not minding in the slightest. 


End file.
